The Witch Beast
by SuBeskreus
Summary: Yoshika loved her family, she loved helping her mother and grandmother with the family clinic, and she really loved playing with her father. Yoshika wanted to become a doctor, that was her deam but the day she used magic for the very first time changed everything. Will she become a threat or an ally in the fight against the Neuroi?
1. AN

**Hello there!**

 **This is my very first own story, and finally I decided to put an end to my procrastination and make my dream come true… I'll became a musician… nah! I'll just write this idea of mine.**

 **Ok… This idea come to me after reading a lot of fanfictions of Strike Witches, and few others (I like to read), but only two of them inspired me, the first was "The Witch of the Neuroi" and "Driven by Revenge, Tri-Edge Rewrite Vol 1: Rebirth" by Sky EXE, both of them. If I'm honest I wanted to find someone who wanted to write it for me, but a few of you encourage me to write it myself, but I was scared, and finally… after a few months I found my courage and resolve to write this first chapter.**

 **I'm still working on the tittle but for now my story will be named "The Witch Beast", I'm the author obviously, it's inspired by the two stories I have already mentioned, I want to say sorry in advance for my grammar, spelling and/or whatever needs me saying sorry.**

 **I don't own anything of Strike Witches just the idea and if a continue writing more than one chapter that won't change.**

 **It will take me a few days to post the first chapter but it's something new to me :D**

 **wish me luck XD**


	2. The Witch Beast - Prologue

**Hello there, I know I haven't uploaded anything in a long time. In all honesty it's hard, not because I don't have the time, but because I'm not a great writer, I do send a lot reading fanfictions, and I do have my own ideas but for me it's hard to put them in chapters, right now I still don't know to were this story is going and I'm doing it with me, myself and I, so I don't know how much would it take to update.**

 **I'm working in the first chapter and I… uhm… changed little things in this chapter, if you want to re-read it. I hope that tomorrow I can finally update the first chapter.**

 **That's it. I don't own anything, English isn't my mother language, I apologise for my mistakes.**

* * *

 **THE WITCH BEAST**

 **Prologue**

The year was 1942. In the sky above Gallia a fight was taking place, three enemies confronted. On one side, representing the space, the unknown out of earth, was the Neuroi, machine-like things that appeared out of nowhere. One day, the sunny and clear sky turned into a storm... Thunders, bolts and rain where the beginning of despair, nobody know what do they want, but they have made it clear that they didn't come in peace, they wanted war.

On the other side, defending the living things… the humankind… the earth, where the Witches, teen girls blessed with magic, equipped with special devices, called Strike Units. Those devices used the magic within their body's allowing them to fly... and fight.

For many years the hope was lost, there was nobody to defeat the Neuroi and until the Strike Witches appeared, many battles were lost, city's where destroyed… families where lost. Now the battleground was like a chessboard game. The humankind began to win the battles, the balance was inclining to their side, hope wasn't lost anymore, but… there was one thing neither side was prepared to confront.

A third side, one that neither the humans nor the Neuroi knew from where it came or what intentions it have. It wasn't friendly with the Witches, but neither was with the Neuroi. In fact, that thing destroyed the Neuroi as if it was nothing...

That creature was just in the middle of the war and both sides wanted to capture it. Both sides changed priorities. Yes, they wanted to destroy the enemy, they wanted to win, but now they wanted that thing to win this war. Both sides wanted to investigate if more threats like that were to appear, that… and both sides wanted to use it to destroy the enemy, the humans were interested in the way the creature used it's own body to destroy the Neuroi.

The Neuroi wanted to know why that creature, that thinking creature that obviously wasn't human could destroy them with magic.

Magic. Something both sides thought only humans could use. That… beast could use it, like no other could do it. The raw power, the brutality, the damage it caused... It was brutal. Like a berserker beast not only because it looked like a huge, bulky and furry beast, but also because it leaked any kind of control. The destruction affected both sides.

They feared it, they were terrified and they wanted that power.

Because of that, it was know as "The Witch Beast"... They only saw a powerful weapon, an uncontrollable beast... they didn't knew it's past.

Nobody saw behind all that destruction, all that fur... all that power. Nobody saw the little girl still suffering for a hunting past.


	3. Chapter 1

**Marry Christmas everyone and here is my present, it took me some time but here it is, the first chapter of The Witch Beast. Enjoy. Please don't kill me for the mistakes.**

 **And sadly nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

August 18, 1936

"Eight… nine… ten! Ready or not here I come!." Yelled Ichirou Miyafuji, Yoshika's father, to his daughter who was hidden somewhere in their family-owned Miyafuji Clinic in Fuso.

Sayaka Miyafuji, Yoshika's mother, was smiling form the kitchen while finishing breakfast with the help of Akimoto Yoshiko, Yoshika's grandma, and while her Ichirou searched for their little girl.

"How much do you think will take him to find her?." Asked Akimoto to Sayaka while she was cooking the rice.

"It depends on how much Yoshika's will last without laughing." Said Sayaka.

"Well that wont last long". Said Akimoto. Both women giggling, but all of them knew exactly where the little girl was hidden. She loves to hide in the same place, behind a mirror, in a secret compartment in the living room. It's a hidden place, created by Ichirou to save his daughter in case of an emergency.

The mirror it's a special one, while from outside it appears to be just a simple mirror, from the inside of the compartment you can see through it like a simple glass.

Meanwhile, in the living room, in that hidden place on the wall, Yoshika, who wasn't older than 6 years old, was giggling uncontrollable while was watching her father call and search everywhere for her.

"Where is my little Yoshika~?". Sang Ichirou while passing the living room.

"Come out, come out from where you are~ I will find you~". Ichirou was still singing while trying not to start giggling, after all, he could listen the little laughter of his daughter.

"Mmh I think I listen the little giggling of a certain little girl coming from somewhere in this room~". Said Ichirou while closing the distance with the sofa.

"I think my little girl is behind… this… sofa!". Yelled and jumped Ichirou to look behind the sofa.

"Aw my little girl wasn't there". Said Ichirou with a pout for no seeing Yoshika behind the sofa while also was trying so hard to contain that smile at hearing the giggling of his kid.

"Dear, the breakfast will be ready soon so please find our daughter or you will eat less than normal" said Sayaka from the kitchen with a serious voice, but Ichirou could hear that she was trying not to laugh when he responded with a playful 'Ehhh?! That's not fair~ my little girl it's an expert in hide and seek~!' and could imagine Akimoto shacking her head with a smile in her face.

"Oh dear, stop complaining, you know very well she learned that from you. You spent a lot of time hiding from me in your lab". Said a giggling Sayaka.

She was kidding and he knew it. After all, Ichirou was and still is a genius. He had dedicated his life to protect his family, and with the discovery of magic, he… in secret began to research it. He developed sketches, blueprints… devices that consumed magic to work.

Ichirou, like his daughter, could be clumsy but not an idiot, he was the first to detect the signal of the Neuroi. He earned the government of the possibility of invasion, nobody believe him, he was fired, but he didn't give up.

Ichirou continued his research of this strange signal and what he found wasn't good, at all. He was right about the danger… and some times he hated himself for that. Now more than ever, he was set in protect his family, not just his wife and mother-in-law, but now he has also a little life to nurture, to protect.

4 years, that's how long it took him to build is own laboratory and the prototypes devices to defend the earth. He didn't do it alone, no… he got help from his most trusted researchers buddy's and with their help and assistance of a little Fusian girl (not his daughter) the Strike Unit was successfully build. The Strike Witches were born.

"Ok now I'm offended, did you hear that pumpkin? Your mother is lying and bulling me. Oh I'm so sad and feel so lonely. Is it to much to hope for someone to hug me?". Said dramatically Ichirou while he fall to his knees and faked sobs.

All too soon Ichirou was begging hugged by littles arms around his neck.

" I'll do it daddy, nobody will bully you, I'll protect you even from mommy!". Yelled fervently Yoshika making the three adult start laughing hard, leaving a confused Yoshika.

"Oh my little pumpkin, never change… keep begging this strong, loving and kind little girl, ok pumpkin?". Said Ichirou when he stopped laughing and could talk leaving a confused Yoshika.

But Yoshika didn't have time to answer because Ichirou took her in his arms like a princess and walked to the kitchen.

"Let's go have breakfast before your mother call for us again, we don't want to face her anger, do we?". Asked Ichirou while Yoshika was giggling to the fear her father has for his wife.

 **Time skip**

For the rest of the day, the Miyafuji family spent their time playing, tending the clinic, inviting friend for a party and waiting.

Yoshika was happy, she felt that was her best birthday ever, her dad wasn't in his lab, her grandmother and mother made her favorite cake, her friends come to her party and even if she didn't got many presents, she was happy because they come from the people she knew and loved.

Too soon for her, the sun was setting, stars were appearing in the crimson sky, and her friend had to go home.

"Bye bye Mi-chan". Said a dejected Yoshika who still wanted to play with her cousin.

"See you tomorrow Yoshika-chan". Said Michiko in what she hoped was a comforting tone but the adults could hear the sadness in it because she too wanted to keep playing.

That thought made Yoshika smile, she could visit her cousin the next day, and she waved her hand with more enthusiasm.

Little by little the guests said their good night's until finally the Miyafuji family was alone, everyone helped to clean the house and they were ready to put the birthday girl in her bed when the sound of a heavy car was nearing until it stopped.

Ichirou felt that something was wrong, it was really dark outside and they weren't expecting anybody so he did the first thing in this kind of situations. He proposed one last game of hide and seek, but this time everyone will be playing. To said Sayaka and Akimoto were worried would be an understatement, they were terrified but did as Ichirou suggest, all of them hided.

Yoshika was tired, but she still wanted to play, and when her father proposed to play hide and seek, she found a sudden burst of energy and run to her favorite place. Unknown to her, Ichirou followed her until she was inside the and could see him through the mirror, she was a little startled to say the least.

"My little girl, I know this is your favorite place to hide and I want you to do something else for me, I'm going to let you win but nee to close your eyes and put your hands on your ears. No matter what you noise you might hear, no matter if you ear someone screaming. Don't. Open. Your eyes". Now Yoshika was scared, her father never talked to her like that and deep inside of her, she knew that wasn't a game anymore.

Yoshika did what Ichirou told her, she closed tight and stoped the sounds with her hands in her ears. Yoshika didn't hear the little click of a bottom that secured the door and made it soundproof.

Ichirou couldn't see his daughter, but he knew her, she listened to everything he said and did it. He was proud of her, he knew she would become a witch… he might not see that day.

"Ichirou Miyafuji… haven't see you in a long time my friend". Said a voice full of anger, envy, hatred.

"We aren't friends Trevor, not anymore". Said a composed Ichirou while he turned around to face him. Trevor wasn't alone, two soldiers were behind him, both with guns.

"Ah yes you are right, not since we become lab college. But that's not the reason I came, no. I came with a proposition". Trevor was smirking. He paced the living room until he sat down in a comfy sofa.

"Whatever you are up to, I'bym not interested, I don't want to work with you or for you, so get out of my house and never come again. I don't want to see you again".

"Well that's a shame, I wanted you to work for me in the development of a device to fight the Neuroi". Trevor's smile dropped and his face show disappointment and anger.

"But if you won't work for me… I don't want you getting in my way". Said Trevor with a wicked smile in his face.

Hidden in her compartment, Yoshika could hear

Hidden in her compartment, Yoshika could hear a little bit, small notices here and there, but was enough to make her open her eyes… and now wish she didn't disobey her father.

There they were, Sayaka and Akimoto in their knees in front of Ichirou, other two soldiers behind the women, with guns pointed in their heads while they watched Ichirou begin beaten until he didn't move anymore. Yoshika could see the blurred rise and fall of his chest, he was still alive.

Yoshika wanted to get out of there, help her family, she was screaming with all she had… and nobody heard her. And so she watched, she cried her soul. The strange man made her daddy wake up, he made him… them watch while he killed her grandmother… her mother.

Ichirou was crying, the man was saying something, asking something and Ichirou shakes his head. Yoshika didn't want to see anymore, she wished with all her heart that all of that was a nightmare, but knew it's was real and with horrified eyes she watched the man took a portrait of her, she saw her father shake again his head… she saw the wicked smile on the man's face while he pointed his gun in the forehead of her father. Blood was sprayed on the floor and in the mirror. Yoshika couldn't breath… couldn't think.

"Now that his dead… nobody will be in my way, his stupid device will be obsolete and I, Trevor Maloney will be the savior of the world, I'll get the recognition the world denied me". Trevor said to himself. He walked to the strange mirror in the living room, he watched his bloody reflection. He looked really close in to his reflection without noticing the small child looking directly at him.

Yoshika didn't made a sound while she watched Trevor clean himself. Watched him turn around and yell to the soldier who began to destroy the house and left.

For hours, Yoshika keep watching her dead family, their cold bodies in the floor with a pool of blood around them… the face of the man burned in her head… it was to much for a 6 years old kid… for anyone.

Yoshika's fragile mind shut down and with a sky tearing scream the house was enveloped in a blinding pillar of light followed by an explosion that blow part of the mountain. The scream of a shattered child was heard and that same desperate scream become a powerful howl that made the earth shake.


End file.
